


Булочки ассасинов

by Mitlaure



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Buns, Buns for the Anaconda, Detached Butt, Humor, M/M, Sillyness, buns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: У Эцио и Альтаира... странный день.
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Булочки ассасинов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin's Buns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054393) by [BlackBirdAolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen). 



— Ах, Леонардо, — Эцио приподнял бровь, глядя на хихикающего художника, указывая на что-то, все еще прикрытое тканью. — Не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что, черт возьми, произошло сегодня вечером, и почему вы хихикаете, как маленький мальчик?

— Эмм, — Закашлялся, краснея как томат, Леонардо. Эцио застонал, схватил Леонардо и посмотрел художнику прямо в глаза. — Что? Клянусь, я этого не делал! Я просто…нашел это таким, каким оно было.

Эцио хмыкнул и сорвал ткань с того, что, как он подозревал, было пропавшей частью Альтаира, который в настоящее время совершенно точно сходил с ума наверху в комнате Эцио. Он не знал, как это было возможно, и даже не хотел знать, что же произошло в результате этого совершенно странного происшествия. Однако это было реальным: каким-то образом попа Альтаира оказалась в другом месте, отдельно от остальной части его тела.

Как такое вообще возможно?

Эцио взял эти две идеальные булочки, и они, казалось, сжались в его руках. Подняв брови, из любопытства он снова сжал их, просто чтобы погладить твердые мышцы. Сверху раздался смущенный стон. Лео, как это часто бывало, яростно покраснел от этого сравнительно тихого звука. И в это же время в голове Эцио возникло множество коварных и довольно опасных мыслей.

Значит, Альтаир все еще чувствовал, что с ним делали, даже не владея своей задницей? Это было просто безумие. Эцио попытался подразнить его еще немного, и он действительно мог слышать, как Альтаир все меньше и меньше заботился о том, что с ним происходило, и больше отзывался на прикосновения, которые Эцио наносил на его кожу. Это все еще выглядело довольно странно, как будто Альтаир должен был лечь на стол, выставив свою задницу напоказ, но Эцио решил, что лучший способ успокоить своего товарища-убийцу — это просто поразвлечься с этим на мгновение. Даже если он понятия не имел, почему он находил это возбуждающим, даже забавным, а не вульгарным или отвратительным.

— Э-э, Эцио… — Леонардо медленно отступил, когда Эцио расстегнул штаны и слегка спустил их. — Ты действительно…?

— Просто позволь мне сделать свое дело, Лео. Но в следующий раз, когда ты найдешь нечто подобное, лучше сразу расскажи нам, вместо того, чтобы переживать по этому поводу.


End file.
